1. Field
The present embodiments relate to printers for computer systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to techniques for automatically generating and formatting print data for print jobs based on available media attributes from printers associated with the print jobs.
2. Related Art
Printing may facilitate a variety of personal and/or business activities. For example, documents may be printed within a business for design, marketing, accounting, review, recordkeeping, planning, and/or notification purposes. Similarly, a user may print pictures and/or greeting cards for display and/or sharing with friends, family, and/or acquaintances.
However, different types of print settings and/or printer capabilities may be required to produce optimal print output for various types of digital media. For example, a word-processing document may be printed on a laser printer in black-and-white to enhance the readability and/or sharpness of text in the word-processing document. On the other hand, the resolution and/or color gamut of a color photo may be emphasized by printing the color photo on glossy paper using a dye-sublimation printer.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for using print settings and/or printer capabilities to enhance print output for various types of digital media.